


i go as far as to think you own the universe,

by whateverliesunsaid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and painfully unaware, honestly i just think they're neat, it's people being almost in love, its soft crushes in the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverliesunsaid/pseuds/whateverliesunsaid
Summary: 3 occasions in which things change ever so slightly.





	i go as far as to think you own the universe,

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
xx

> I.

Truth is, she  **does** . She might not be completely aware of it - she isn’t of most things regarding herself - but she owns the universe. Or, at least, a portion of it. The portion that pertains to their little metal hull hurdling into danger, stars and more danger. This little universe is the one she can be considered a master of.

She is no captain, she would fire back if exposed to this idea. But she is his ears and mouth, his words and his social cues. She is the war-stopper. Soft woman she is, but her words of steel are not to bring harm. Not once, not ever. Though sometimes… There are accidents she could not account for; some battles are not meant to be stopped as much as they are meant to be delayed. This one is neither and so they run for it.

* * *

Silently she lies on the tall meadow, so much so they are perfectly in disguise from the ones who seek them. Calling out their names with voices they know so well, pained beyond their limits. Yellow flowers and red petals stick to her loose hair, her back against the wet floor of the woods. She has her eyes closed but her ears have never quite been this open.  _ They are leaving now _ , she wants to tell him but she can’t afford to risk it all and so she pats quietly the floor until she hits a fist that is warmer than a rock though it is as steady and strong and taps it twice.  _ We are safe _ . He trusts the unsaid and she sighs under the disguise of roses.

He goes so far as to think she owns the universe. 

> II.

She owes him his life many times over although he claims it’s only his job. She will nod and smile at his remarks about how it is actually perfectly easy if you are any good at being a doctor to mend a broken rib ( _ this isn’t the dark ages, Nyota _ ). However, she cannot imagine how it must be for him to do it in the one place he’d rather not be in this universe (any place other than home is unsuitable, he’d explain. and by home he means  _ earth,  _ she’d gather.) and to the people he’d grown to love as a family. 

A family that simply could not stop running into danger, apparently. She had seen it before, this sinking feeling at its  _ worst _ . How he was as broken as their captain when their very own golden boy laid unconsciously at the medical bay. And how he managed to bring him back when all but the few who had pledged allegiance to the man had given up. The man on that bridge who they all almost lost, their Icarus.

It never got that bad again and she hoped for his good that it never did. But he was, indeed, a miracle worker and in the end, as usual, he would always save the day. She could never fully apprehend how he managed but he always seemed to pull himself together by the bootstraps and simply  _ make it work _ . 

> III.

When they found themselves stuck in a broken part of a ship that Sulu managed to crash but not burn — by sheer dumb luck, — he had to stitch her back up so she could find her breath again and work  _ her  _ magic, even then he was a master of his own destiny. 

She went as far as believe he could run the universe better than anyone —  _ i’m a doctor, not a...! _ , he would fire back if he heard such a thing but who would be best to mend a hurting universe than a doctor? 

He leans over her, gadget hovering her ribs with intention, eyes almost blurred with focus. Even his breath is soft, unable to hurt. She can’t help but gaze firmly at him, continuously until the pain fades away, until her reason to be so very intently aware of how his hair curls at the nape of his neck, how his straight his jaw is— how  _ beautiful _ . His eyes peer at her face and she draws in, finally, a breath that doesn’t feel like it's ripping her insides apart and if it didn’t hurt to lean forward she would hug him. 

  
“ _ Thank you, Leonard. _ ” she says and he draws his hands to his face and it hangs forward suddenly when he sighs, his own signal of exhaustion, for a moment to reply except the comm finally beeps a signal and she rushes over in hands and knees, like a toddler, to speak their way back to the stars.


End file.
